


Healing

by eyeofdionysus



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-04
Updated: 2017-10-12
Packaged: 2018-12-23 22:53:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 8,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11999610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eyeofdionysus/pseuds/eyeofdionysus
Summary: Warning of implied domestic violence, swearing. Text in italics are flashbacks





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Warning of implied domestic violence, swearing. Text in italics are flashbacks

“Jesus Christ! Y/N. Hey come on. Y/N! Oh God! Y/N? Can you hear me? Please be alive. Please be alive”

“Jim?”

“Oh thank God.”

Four weeks had passed since that night and you still hadn't left your apartment. You didn't want to face people, not right now at least. And for the time being you felt safer with the curtains drawn and the door securely locked, with your pain meds within easy reach and episodes of your favourite shows lined up to pass the time and keep your mind from replaying the events of two weeks ago.

As you tried to push the mental images away the tears began to freely flow. A soft, recognisable knock at your front door brought you back.

“It's Jim. I'm coming in” an all too familiar voice called out before an attempt was made to unlock the door. “Well I would come in, but the chain is on”

You smiled seeing a glimpse of Jim's profile as he poked his face through the small gap in your door as you gently pushed him back so you could remove the chain.

“Have you been watching (Y/F Show) without me?”

You offered him a small smile as you swiped the sleeve of your oversized hoodie across your nose. The small gesture didn't escape Jim's notice as he closed the space between you and placed a gentle kiss on your forehead.

You took a deep breath and wiped at your face. “I hope you brought my favourite?” You smiled at him as you gestured to the bag of take away on the counter.

You both fell into a comfortable silence as you sat together on your couch eating and watching your favourite show together. It had been like this since that night. You had been friendly before, always chatting. But the events of that night had brought you closer. Perhaps you felt you owed Jim a debt. Perhaps Jim felt a sense of duty to look after you, perhaps he felt some sense of guilt for not helping or stepping in sooner.

One of the last times he stepped in it resulted in him getting a broken nose and you with a broken arm. That was fun trying to explain that at the hospital(!)

Things were great when your now ex wasn't around. You felt free, like you could be yourself. You could do want you wanted, eat and drink what you wanted and so on, but more importantly you could talk to whoever you wanted, not that you had many friends to talk to but the fact you could do it without any fear felt wonderfully. And you talked to Jim. He always seemed happy to talk to you and spend time with you and at first it felt alien to you, someone asking how you were and how your day had gone. But after a short time it felt like second nature and you both became firm friends. Yes there was no denying he was a very handsome man and the pure blooded woman in you wouldn't say no if your friendship ever had the opportunity to cross that line. But, and this was a big but in your case, you weren't actually attracted to him. You grew to love him but you never felt like you could be in love with him. He was your best friend, your rock, your guardian angel. And it was after the broken nose incident that you decided enough was enough.

~~**~~

_While your ex was away on a business trip you had planned to leave work early, get home and pack all his shit up and get it out your apartment. However, your plan quickly fell through when you walked in on your ex fucking not one, but two young blondes on your bed. You were surprised to say the least, but not quite shocked. Yes you were upset but you were not going to let them see that. You closed the bedroom door and walked back towards the kitchen. You poured a scotch, downed it, poured another and began calmly packing up his things from the living room._

_About take an hour later the three of them emerged from the bedroom. You didn't acknowledge their appearance you simply continued to sip at your drink and pack up his crap._

_“What are you doing? Spring cleaning?”_

_You didn't respond you ignored him and carried on with your task at hand._

_“I asked you a question? Why are you packing up my stuff? Oh come on! Really? Hey! I'm talking to you”_

_You tried to ignore that his tone was becoming angry, you needed to remain calm and strong. You needed to see this through. You calmly stood and walked into the bedroom where you began to strip the bed then move to the drawers to remove his clothes. You hadn't heard him come up behind you until your chest collided with the set of drawers._

_“Hey! I'm talking to you bitch. What the fuck do you think you're doing? Huh? Answer me bitch!”_

_You turned slowly using all your strength not to show any weakness. “I'm packing up all your shit. I want you out. It's over.” You turned back to the drawers but he grabbed your shoulder roughly turning you._

_“It's over when I decide it's over. So you can just go ahead and put those back, Then go fix me something to eat. All that fucking has made me hungry”_

_You pushed him away. “NO!”_

_That was when the shit hit the fan and the switch had been flipped. You didn't remember much from that moment on until you heard Jim's voice._

~~**~~

The comfortable silence was broken by the shrill noise of Jim's phone ringing. He shot you an apologetic smile before jumping up and moving into the kitchen to take the call.

“So you remember me telling you about my college roommate and best friend Leonard?” Jim asks resuming his position next to you on the couch as you bid in response. “Well he's coming to stay for a while. Said he'll arrive in town tomorrow."


	2. Chapter 2

“Dammit Jim answer the phone”

You hid your smile from the stranger standing outside Jim's door. His frustration clear in his voice and mannerisms. You had a feeling you knew who the stranger was from all the photos Jim had showed you, but your feeling wasn't confirmed until he turned to face you. You could have sworn time stood still when your eyes met, all you could hear was your own heart beating and you hoped that he couldn’t hear it. You were brought back to the present by the sound of your phone. You gave him an apologetic smile as he raised a single eyebrow at you.

“Hi Jim. Yes. Ok. Umm I believe I'm looking at him right now. Ok hang on.” You handed your phone over. “He wants to talk to you”

“Jim? Yeah. Got here earlier than I intended. Yeah I gathered that by the fact I'm still standing on the outside. Oh it is is it!” His eyes widened as he looked at you, giving you a quick wink. “Yeah I'll ask her. Ok. See you later” he hung up the call and handed you back your phone. “So you’re the famous y/n?”

“Am I? I mean yeah, hi. And you’re the infamous Leonard” You reached out your hand to shake his and as cliched as it sounded you felt a spark run through your arm from your fingers to your shoulder.

Leonard looked down at your hands and back at you with a quirked eyebrow before releasing your hand slowly. “So. Umm. Jim said you might have a spare key.” He nodded towards the door of the apartment.

You stared blankly at him for a heartbeat. Before his words registered. “Yeah. Sorry. Just a sec.” You fumbled with your own keys as you tried to fight the heat you felt rising to your face. “Here you go.” You handed him the small silver key. “I'll leave you to it then. If you need anything just knock.”

“Thanks darlin. Much appreciated” He winked again as he closed the door behind him.

He found the spare room quickly, throwing his bag and jacket unceremoniously onto the bed before walking to the bathroom and turning the shower on. He stared at his reflection as he waited for the shower to heat up. He hung his head allowing his shoulder to fall in defeat. He shook his head, rubbed his face with his hands and stripped off.

He groaned as hot water ran over his face and down his back, the feeling of the heat seeping into his bones felt good. He allowed the warmth to wrap round him and soothe his mind. He took a few deep breaths as the flowing water removed the pain and hurt from his heart. He stepped out the shower feeling lighter than he had done in weeks. He wrapped a towel loosely round his waist and when he reach his bed he allowed himself to fall face first onto the generously sized bed where he quickly fell into a light slumber.

_He could smell coffee. Why could he smell coffee? He slowly opened his eyes and saw a steaming mug sitting next to his bed. Where the hell had that come from?_

_He stood tightening the towel around his waist, picked the mug up and walked into the kitchen. Y/N was sitting at the breakfast counter, her hands wrapped around her own mug sitting in front of her._

_He moved to stand behind her placing his mug down beside her. Placing his hand on top of hers. She turned to look at him, a small smile gracing her lips. He bent his head down to bring his lips to hers. She stood, not breaking the kiss, bringing her hands up to the back of his neck deepening the kiss. He lifted her onto the counter and stood between her legs, his hands going under her t-shirt._

_As her hands moved slowly down his chest to remove the towel from his waist he began hearing a shrill, annoying sound. He turned his head towards the noise and found himself grabbing his phone._

When his eyes became accustomed to his surroundings he found himself in his room, still in his towel, on his bed. Alone.

“What the hell?” he breathed out confused, a little annoyed and somewhat aroused.

He found himself dressed and standing in front of your door. He rubbed his hand down his face before knocking.

You peered through the peephole before removing the chain. You knew you had said that he was knock if he needed anything, you just didn't expect that he would. You swallowed thickly before opening the door and giving him a gentle smile.

“Hi.”

Leonard rubbed the back of his neck “Hi. Umm. Would you believe Jim has run out of coffee and I was wondering if I could borrow a cup” He smiled at you hoping his nerves weren't evident in his voice.

You gave him a soft laugh “No I don't believe it, but you are welcome to come in for a cup, I just made a fresh pot”

You pushed the door open more and stood to the side. Leonard brushed passed you slightly pausing inches from you as the small shiver you had didn't go unnoticed. Mere seconds passed but it felt like minutes as you both looked into each eyes. Until your phone ringing broke the ‘spell’

You gestured to the kitchen for Leonard to help himself while you took the call.

“Hey Jim. Yep. Oh he’s here. No. Shut up! Don't be an ass. Just coffee. Jim! Ok I'm hanging up now. I hate you”

You shook your head with a smile as you place your phone on the counter and took the cup that was offered gesturing for Leonard to have a seat at the kitchen table.

You broke the brief silence while you both sipped at your coffee first. “So. I'm hoping that you've got some good stories about Jim that he's been too embarrassed to share”

Leonard chuckled “Oh sweetheart you better get comfortable”


	3. Chapter 3

“The sight of that bare ass still haunts me”

“Oh my god!” you breathed between laughs.

You and Leonard had moved to the couch as he told you countless tales about Jim and even a couple including himself. You couldn't remember the last time you laughed so hard.

You looked up at Leonard and couldn't help but silently swoon. The way his eyes crinkled when he laughed. The sound of his laugh alone made you smile. The way he gestured with his hands while retelling his stories. You became mesmerised with those hands that you got to thinking how they would feel on your skin, touching, teasing you. You squirmed in your seat causing him to raise one eyebrow, you hadn't realised your movements were noticeable.

“Ah you ok there?”

“Yeah yeah. Just been sitting a bit too long” You hoped your voice didn't give you away.

“I'm sorry. I've kept you longer than I should have. I should go.” He stood to leave and you mirrored his movements.

You stood facing him and placed a hand on his arm. You couldn't deny, nor explain the spark that travelled through your fingers. You both looked down to where you were touching him then back up to each other, your eyes locking. His eyes darted to your mouth and he licked his lips as he took the smallest of steps to close the distance between you both.

You took a deep breath, breathing in his scent he was that close. He smelt quite simply like a man. A pure, hot blooded, man and it was causing your heart to race.

“Are you feeling that too or am I still dreaming?” He asked in a deeper than normal voice. His Southern drawl escaping and heading straight for your core.

Just as you opened your mouth to reply there was a knock followed by the sound of a key in a lock. You practically jumped away from him as Jim walked into the room.

He stopped and looked at the pair of you a smug smile gracing in lips.

“Not interrupting am I?”

“Dammit Jim” Leonard grumbled more to himself.

You watched as Jim laughed then grabbed Leonard into a huge hug. The sight made you grin as you moved into the kitchen.

“Great to see you man.” Jim grinned as he hugged Leonard again. “Sorry for interrupting”

“There was nothing to interrupt. We were just chatting.”

“Yeah. Chatting’ Jim laughed as he made air quotes.

You turned leaning against the counter with a fresh coffee in hand watching the pair of them. You took the time, while Leonard was occupied? to really look at him. He had a strong jaw. His shoulders were broad and currently looked like they were holding the world up. He looked like the type of man who would be happy out in the wilderness. He looked rugged and strong, but yet soft and gentle. You were desperate to get to know him better. There was something going on, his words from earlier came to mind.  _ “Are you feeling that too or am I still dreaming?”  _ What did he mean by that? Did he feel the same energy that you felt when you touched? You never thought such a thing was possibly, like it only ever happened in the movies, it was a hollywood cliche. But yet here you both were.

You closed your eyes and shook your head at your thoughts. When you opened your eyes they were both staring at you. Leonard of course had an eyebrow raised. That seemed to be becoming a habit of his, one you were finding adorable.

“What?”

“You going to join us tonight?”

“Where?”

“We're going to go out on the town. Celebrate his homecoming”

You shook your head “No. You guys go out and have fun.”

Jim moved to stand next to you leaning on the counter too. Leonard followed, but stood back a bit.

“You know it's no fun without you. Come on” he nudged your shoulder.

You smiled at him but still shook your head. “No. I really don't want to go out, but thank you for asking. I'm just going to order a pizza, open a bottle of wine and watch a movie or two.”

“That sounds nice” Leonard spoke smiling at you.

Jim looked at Leonard and noticed how he was smiling at y/n. “How would you fancy some company tonight?”


	4. Chapter 4

“Don't look at me like that”

“You want to tell me what that was all about?”

“There's nothing to tell” Leonard turned his back to pour a large scotch then made himself comfortable on the couch.

Jim stood watching him from his position leaning against the back of a chair. He could see the pain and hurt lying heavy on his best friend and it genuinely hurt his heart. He poured himself a drink and sat down on the seat.

“How bad was it?”

“She took everything. Jim. Everything. My house and damn near everything in it. All my money. She damn near ruined me.”

Turns out she'd been fucking her boss the whole time we were together. That was a delight when I walked in on them. She didn't even try and act ashamed, just carried on riding him like a bitch. I left that night and stayed in a motel.” Leonard shook his head before downing his drink.

Jim stood up and refreshed both their glasses. He stood behind Leonard placing a hand on his shoulder.

“I'm sorry. I really am. I didn't think she was like that. I thought you'd found the one i really did.”

Leonard took another long drink. “All I've got left are my bones. The only saving grace is I've got a few months off to sort things out before I start back at work.”

“Well you're staying here for as long as you want. This is your home now.” They raised their glasses to each other. “On a happier note. What's going on with you and y/n?”

Leonard glared at him over the top of his glass. “Nothing is going on. I just met the girl for God's sake”

“Ok. Ok” Jim smirked raising his hands in surrender.

“Don't you even start thinking about match making.”

Jim feigned offence. “I wouldn't even dream of such a thing. Well. Not yet anyway”

Leonard shook his head. He knew his friend meant well, but he just wasn't ready for anything new.

“How has she been?” Leonard's voice took on a softer tone as he asked.

He knew all about her ex and what happened. Jim had told him everything after the broken nose incident.

“Better. Even though she hasn't left the apartment in weeks. But I have a feeling she's going to be doing a lot better from now on.”  

You had done this so many times, countless times. So why were you feeling so nervous. Thankfully you didn't have long to wait. You had just poured a glass of wine and were walking over to the couch when Jim and Leonard walked in.

“Pizza’s on it's way” Jim announced as he took a seat in the chair next to the couch.

Y/N gave him a puzzled look at that wasn't his usual seat. But the penny dropped when he simply winked at you while grabbing the TV remote.

“So. What are we in the mood for?” He asked as he began scrolling through the list of films.

“Oh, this sounds interesting. Five guys buy a penthouse to carry out affairs and fantasies”

“No” You and Leonard both answered at the same time.

“Ok. Ok. Let's see. Oh. Here. This one has vampires in it. Priest? Shall we?”

Jim didn't even wait for a response before playing the film.

As the title started you leaned forward to pour some wine into Jim's glass. You gestured the bottle towards Leonard and poured some for him before settling back into a more comfortable position.

“Why do you two keep looking at me?” Leonard asked not taking his eyes off the screen.

“You ever done any acting?” You replied trying to keep a straight face as you paused the film on a particularly, in your opinion beautiful, close up of the villain in the story.

Jim tried to hide his giggle behind his hand while Leonard glared at the pair of you.

More alcohol, pizza and another couple of movies later, the three of you were a giggling mess. At some point during the evening you and Leonard had shifted your positions on the couch. You were sitting shoulder to shoulder, you knees also touching. His arm dropped casually over the back of the couch with his fingers lightly touching your shoulder with your own hand resting on his thigh.

It felt comfortable, you felt happy and relaxed and you hadn't laughed that long in ages. Hangover be damned.

You woke with the obligatory dry, cotton mouth feeling, desperate for some water but you knew if you opened your eyes that would kick start the fear inducing headache.

You tentatively opened one eye which found a bottle like shape sitting next to your bed. Your other eye cautiously followed allowing you to focus on, what was confirmed as, a bottle. Sitting in front of it was a small handwritten note.

_ Take these and drink this. Trust me, I'm a Doctor. L x _


	5. Chapter 5

As the weeks passed you spent more time with Leonard, or Lee as you sometimes called him. The three of you became a close little unit. Spending time at each other's places, eating, drinking, watching TV and movies, laughing and getting to know each other better.

You learned all about Leonard's ex and his heartbreak and he learned a little more about yours even though you knew he knew most things thanks to Jim. Over this time you found your feelings for Leonard growing stronger. There was still an undeniable energy between the two of you, yet you were still to scared to act on it. 

You stood somewhat nervously in Jim’s kitchen, sipping at your coffee waiting for Leonard to come home after his first day at his new job.

“This is stupid. I'm stupid. Why the fuck did I think this would be a nice idea.”

“Shut up y/n he's going to love it. He'll think it's cute.”

“Cute! I got him a balloon Jim. A fucking balloon!”

“Yeah, and it says congratulations. He'll love it ok. Even more so when he sees that bottle of scotch”

You sat down at the table with a huff. Jim looked at you and smiled. He was just about to say something when you both heard a key in the door. You stood so quickly, your chair nearly fell over. Jim didn't even attempt to hide the giggle your actions caused. He'd never seen you act so nervous, he thought it was adorable.

Leonard stood at the closed door and smiled when he saw you. His eyes moved to the balloon and then to the bottle of scotch on the table. He removed his coat revealing the suit underneath and you felt your breath catch.

“What's this?” He asked with a smile as he walked towards you and Jim.

“Y/N bought you a present. She wanted to congratulate you on your first day in your new job”

Leonard pulled the balloon down to look at it better then picked up the scotch. He made an approving noise before wrapping an arm round your waist and kissing your head.

“Thank you sweetheart. I love it”

“See. I told you he would” Jim looked at you smirking as Leonard retrieved three glasses from the cupboard.

“He would what?” Leonard asked as he poured the amber liquid into the glasses.

You shot Jim your best death glare which only caused him to smile more. He was enjoying this. He knew how Leonard felt about you after three too many scotches one night and he desperately wanted the two of to get together. He also loved watching you squirm under his friendly teasing. He thought your awkwardness was endearing and he knew that Leonard thought the same.

~~**~~

_ “We should've asked y/n. I like y/n” Leonard slurred ever so slightly. _

_ “You like y/n do you? You should totally ask her out” Jim replied just as slurred. _

_ The pair of them had been having a good catch up and some alcohol may have been involved. Maybe a bit too much. _

_ “I will. Just not right now. I'm not ready. She's not ready” _

_ “Imma go ask her out for you” Jim tried to stand, but just flopped back into his chair. “Imma go ask when I can stand” _

_ “No. I wanna ask her myself. Do it proper. But not right now.” _

_ “Why not right now?” _

_ “Cos it's two in the morning. She'll be sleeping” _

_ Both of them burst out laughing. _

_ “Let's go wake her up. She'll love it” _

_ Leonard closed his eyes for a moment and pictured you sleeping with him next to you. Legs all tangled up and arms around each other. _

_ “Jim? Have you kissed her?” The question was out there before he even had time to think. Jim silently nodded. “Have you and.” _

_ Jim didn't give him time to finish “No. We haven't and never will.” _

_ “Tha’s good” _

_ “I have thought about it” Jim smirked over his glass. Chuckling as Leonard's eyes widened and his head snapped to look at him. _

_ “Well stop thinking about it. Right now.” _

_ Jim couldn't help but laugh at how his friend was trying to act all menacing and failing miserably due to his inebriated state. _

_ “I really really like her. She's funny and cute. Especally when she get all awkward. Tha’s very cute. Jim. Jim. I think I might love her” _

_ ~~**~~ _

“Y/N was concerned about the fact she bought a balloon”

“Shut up Jim”

“She questioned why she bought a balloon”

“You're not shutting up”

“Why the fuck did I buy a balloon?” Jim said mocking your own voice.

“And you're still talking”

“Hey” Leonard laughed “Enough you two. Here.” He handed you a glass “I love the balloon. Really.” He smiled a smile that made your knees tremble. He then handed a glass to Jim. “And you're just jealous because no one ever bought you a balloon”.

Jim stood shaking his head. “A toast. To your new job.”

You all raised your glasses, clinking them together.

“And to new beginnings” Leonard replied smiling directly at you.

You finished your drinks in silence before you cleaned your glass and announced your departure.

“Ok. So I'm just going to head home now and allow you guys to get ready so you can go out and celebrate.”

“Actually.” Leonard's voice stopped you at the door “I was going to ask if you'd like to join me for dinner tonight”

You looked at Jim who just shrugged before making a not so subtle retreat to his room.

“Umm. Sorry what?”

Leonard smiled  **that** smile again as he moved towards you. “Would you like to join me for a simple, home cooked meal this evening?”

“You mean just me and you? Dinner. Here. Me and You?”

“Say yes for God's sake” Jim shouted from his room.

You chuckled hoping to hide your nerves. Leonard looked at you with hope in his eyes. You simply nodded. Leonard grabbed you in a hug before telling you to come back around 8pm. You left with a smile on your face, but a slight fear niggling at you.

“Well that took you long enough” Jim said as he walked back out of his room. “Looks like I'm going to have to make myself scarce tonight”

“Yes. Yes you will” Leonard smirked as he began searching through the fridge and various cupboards.

“You planning on making a move?”

“I'm planning on having a beautiful girl over for a home cooked meal”

“Come on man! Tell me you're at least going to finally ask her out”

Leonard narrowed his eyes at Jim as he sat down to write a list of things he needed. He had a feeling that his question came from another conversation.

“You make a good couple you know that. I've seen the way you are around each other. It's like there's some invisible energy that keeps sparking when you're close. Plus. She's not a complete and utter bitch like whatshername. Yeah she's got some issues, but she's a keeper man.”

“You done? You finished? Good. Now I'm going out to get a few things.”

As soon as Leonard left Jim was at your door.

“So tonight's the night” He laughed as he followed you into your bedroom.

“Behave”

“Come on! You two are finally going to get together and it's going to be perfect.”

“He might change his mind after tonight” You replied as you threw another item of clothing onto the bed.

“Why? Why would he change his mind?”

You turned to face Jim during your hands up inside your sleeves before folding your arms. “Because it's me and I'm a mess.”

“Hey now.” Jim came over to you and cupped your face in his hands so you would look at him. “You're a beautiful mess” He smiled, his eyes sparkling. “If it's any consolation he's a mess too, not as pretty as you but still a mess.  And I know he really likes you y/n”

“He's too good for the likes of me”

“That's enough of that. Whatever that asshole had you believing is all wrong.” He rubbed your tears away with his thumbs and kissed your forehead. He moved to sit on the edge of your bed. “When I think about it, you're actually too good for him. Oh! Wear this one, it's cute”

Jim stayed with you for a little bit longer helping to calm your nerves. You appreciated all his words and even the help with your clothes. Before he headed back to his own place.

“You cooking all that?” He enquired taking in the amount of food on the table.

He prodded at a couple of the packets “Awww you cooking your mama's fried chicken? Can I go out after dinner? I love that chicken”

“No you can't stay and I'll make enough so there's some left for you.”

Jim leaned against the counter watching his friend. He knew his mind would be going a mile a minute, that he would be overthinking everything, he knew only too well what he was like.

Leonard looked at all the ingredients and began prepping. He needed to keep his mind occupied or he felt he might start freaking out. He wanted this to be special. He wanted to show that he cared, that he liked you more than just a friend. He wanted it to be perfect and it was starting to stress him out. Jim offered to help which he reluctantly accepted.

“She's just as nervous as you you know. And I don't know why. It's not like you haven't spent loads of time together!”

“We've not really spent time just the two of us. Alone. Together. What if I say something wrong? What if I do something wrong?”

“Well it is you so you are likely to screw up at some point”

“Dammit Jim! I'm serious. I'm no good at this, I'm a mess.”

“Ok. Ok. Jeeze you two are so alike it's ridiculous. Look. Sit down a minute I want to talk to you”

Leonard wiped his hands and took a seat at the table. Jim brought over the scotch and glasses. He poured a generous shot in each and handed a glass over.

“You need to know a couple of things about y/n and you will not, I repeat will not let on to her that you heard all this from me. She is currently over there not only worrying about what she's going to wear, but thinking that you're too good for her. Her words not mine. Look. That piece of shit ex of hers has left her thinking that she doesn't deserve to be happy, that she isn't pretty, that she is worthless and no one will find her attractive and want to be with her. She now believes she is unlovable which is completely ridiculous because she is very lovable. She is one of the funniest, sweetest, generous, caring and loving people I have ever met and I am so goddam lucky to have her in my life.”

Leonard stared at Jim taking in all his words. “She thinks I'm too good for her? Is she out of her mind?”

“She's falling in love with you so yeah, she probably is”

Leonard nearly choked on his drink “She's what?”

“Oh shit! Don't think I was meant to say anything” Jim tried to act all innocent.

“She's falling in love with me? Why? Look at me Jim. What can I offer her?”

“Oh my God!” Jim dropped his head until it hit the table. “I just had the same conversation with her. You two are fucking made for each other” Jim finished his drink and stood. “Right. You have a meal to cook and can I suggest a change of clothes.” He called over his shoulder as he disappeared into his room.

Before he knew it everything was ready. The table was set. Candles were lit, then put out, then lit again. Leonard had checked his appearance in the mirror about a dozen times. The food was keeping warm, white wine was chilling, everything seemed ready.

“Right.” Jim announced as he emerged from his room, laptop in hand. He made quick work of hooking up the laptop to the TV and soon there was light music filling the room. Leonard quirked an eyebrow. “I've set this up to play a load of her favourite and situation appropriate songs. You will also find, if you guys are so inclined, there are two movies I know she loves. You know how to play the movies through the TV right?” Leonard nodded. “Good” Jim clapped him on both shoulders. “I'll text you if I'm coming home”

As Jim opened the door he came face to face with you. He took you in starting at your feet and working his way up until his eyes locked onto yours. He smiled a very sweet and dare you say it, sexy smile.

“You look great y/n.” He leaned forward, wrapping his arms round you and placing a kiss to your forehead before heading out for the night.

As soon as he left you looked forward and saw Leonard. He was smiling  **that** smile.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Still a slow burn for these two, but this chapter sees some fun, sweet, sexy, fluffy times.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Swearing and Leonard McCoy being an absolute sweetheart.

“You look lovely” Leonard commented as he approached you. He gave you a soft kiss on the cheek and you could feel the energy flutter through your skin. 

You took in the room, candles lit, music playing softly and the table all laid out ready. Leonard lead you to your seat, brought you a glass of wine and told you to relax while he dished up. You did as you were told, happily enjoying the view as he moved around the small kitchen. The way his simple black henley clung in just the right places and the way his black jeans accentuated his perfect backside.

During dinner you both exchanged small talk where you asked for more details about his first day. You learned that he was going to be working at a relatively small doctor's surgery a few blocks away. He asked when you were going back to work and was surprised when you told him it would be on Monday. You went on to explain how you needed to go back, but that you weren't looking forward to it. You complimented him on his cooking and every time you offered to help he gently ordered you to sit and relax.

You had both moved to the couch with a second bottle of wine. You were definitely feeling more relaxed and although neither of you talked much, there was no awkward silence needing to be filled. Just being in each other's presence was enough.

You were both sitting with your bodies turned into each other, when Leonard spoke first.

“So. Even though it's not over, can I assume our first date has been a success and you'd agree to a second?”

You felt your skin flush. You hadn't wanted to be so presumptuous thinking it was a date. “lts definitely been a success, but I feel I should say something before we agree to a second one.”

Leonard hoped you couldn't see the worry on his face at your words. But as if you could feel it, you reached out and held his hand in yours. Drawing little patterns with your thumb, enjoying the warmth and comfort you could feel seeping into you.

“Please allow me to get these thoughts and words out before I lose all confidence.” He nodded and you let out a deep breath. “I like you. I really do. I can only dream that someone as kind, loyal, strong and compassionate as yourself would not only see me, and perhaps like me, but dare I say possibly fall in love with me. And that would be a dream come true. For the past year or so I was made to feel that I was nothing, that I had or should I say have nothing to offer anyone, that I am not worthy of love or affection and I still feel this and believe it to be true. I think so little of myself that I question every little thing. I often wonder if Jim is really friends with me because he likes me or does he just feel sorry for me and pity me to an extent.” You sigh taking a large drink. “I could really go on and on but I think you get the idea. Leonard. I'm such a mess, I'm damaged goods. Are you sure you want to be with someone like me?”

Leonard shuffled forward to be closer to you. He took your hand in his and lifted it to his lips. “I don't think you're a mess or damaged goods. I think we've both had our fair share of heartbreak and have our own issues to work through and maybe we can help each other.  Look y/n, I think you're pretty fucking amazing and if you'd have me I would love it if we could be together.”

“Would you object to taking things slow? Like you said we both have some healing to do and I really, really don't want anything that happens between us to just be a rebound thing.”

He smiled and his eyes seemed to light up with affection. “You wouldn't be a rebound thing and I would have absolutely no objections at all to going slow.”

“Are you really sure about this?”

He brought your hand up to his lips again. “Darlin’. I have never felt more sure of anything.” He placed your hand, still in his down between you both. “Now let me ask you something.” He released your hand to run his fingers down your arm back to your hand. You shivered. “Do you feel that? When we touch, it's like a spark. Like a little volt of electricity is passing between us. Do You feel it?”

His question took you by surprise at first as you were sure it was only you that felt this, that it was all in your head. You looked down to your joined hands. It felt like you could see a faint glow around then. You looked back to Leonard, into his eyes and nodded.

“I've never felt anything like that. Ever. I always thought that was something that only existed in movies and books and I should be able to come up with a logical explanation but I can't.”

“What if it's just the static from the carpets?” You tried to keep a straight face.

“We don't have carpets”

“Oh. Then I guess it's truly a force of nature that perhaps doesn't need to be figured out or explained. But should be studied further”

He looked at you with that raised eyebrow.

“You're going to have to stop doing that?”

“What?”

“That eyebrow thing. It's quite cute”

He chuckled. “No one has ever used the word cute with me” He looked at you raising both eyebrows separately causing you to giggle. “Y/N.” He caught your attention causing you to stop. “May I ask you something else?” You nodded. “Can I kiss you?”

You could only nod your head again, biting your lip as he moved forward. His hand coming up to the back of your neck. Your hand leaning on his thigh. As your lips touched you felt like a million little sparks were attacking your skin. It felt wonderful. It felt like something was being woken up from deep inside of you. You moaned into the kiss as you moved your hand to the back of his neck holding him there. His own hand tightening slightly, gripping your hair as he pulled you closer. His other hand letting go of your and moving to the small of your back as he himself groaned into the kiss.

He reluctantly released you when he felt something damp against his cheek. He held your face in his hands as he saw light tears caress your cheeks.

“I didn't think it was that bad”

“I've never been kissed like that before.”

Leonard smiled as his fingers returned to the back of your neck where he lightly tickled your skin. You pulled him forward so your lips were joined once more. The kiss wasted no time in heating up. Before you knew it you were lying on your back on the couch with Leonard on top of you. Your hands had wandered up under his henley and one of his was sliding up your top towards your breast. He cupped you gently causing you to moan and arch up into him. You could feel him getting hard against your thigh. You were sorely tempted to say ‘Fuck it’ to going slow. Every part of you felt like it was tingling, you were feeling more alive by the second. You moaned his name and he reluctantly stopped his ministrations. He rested his forehead against yours while his hand returned to stroking your side.

“You have no idea how much I want to make love to you right now.” He kissed your jawline moving down to your neck.

“If it's as much as I do then I have a good idea”

You felt him chuckle against your skin. “We're suppose to be taking this slowly. But I just want to. Dammit y/n! I just want you.”

“I want you too. So fucking much”

He began chuckling again and you playfully smacked his shoulder

“I love it when you talk like that.”

You turned your head slightly so you could whisper in his ear.

When he lifted his head to look at you, all you could do was laugh. His eyes were like saucers and his eyebrows were practically in his hairline.

“Please stay over” he practically begged.

You were both laughing and nuzzling into one another that you never heard the door opening.

“Well about damn fucking time”


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's swearing and some violence.

You hadn't been looking forward to this day, but you knew it was happening and you had to put on your brave face and get it over with. That was made easier by the little note that had been slipped under your door this morning.

_ Today will be fine. You will be fine. I will see you tonight. L xx _

You had gotten it in your mind that people would be whispering and so on when they saw you in the office, but it seemed to be the opposite. No one had really noticed that you hadn't been there. Now you weren't sure if this upset you more or not. You secretly hoped that someone might have noticed or even cared. You really were so insignificant to those around you. You spent the rest of your day trying not to wallow in self pity as you caught up on everything you had missed.

“Well aren't you a sight for sore eyes.”

Your blood froze at the sound, every muscle tensed and your stomach dropped at the sight of your ex standing in front of you. You wanted to run and hide, curl up in a corner and cry, but you couldn't. You couldn't give him the satisfaction. You had to be strong. You could not let him see any sign of fear or weakness. You carried on getting your things together hoping he wouldn't notice your shaking hands.

“What do you want?” You tried to keep your voice steady. But to your own ears you were failing.

He stepped closer, your instincts kicked in as you moved back round the table getting something in between you both.

“I've missed you?” He leaned forward trying to touch you.

“I'm not interested. Please leave” you backed away hoping your voice sounded more strong and steady this time.

“Come on don't be like that. I've really missed you”

“Missed me?” Anger was now taking over. “Missed me? You beat the crap out of me, you mentally and physically abused me for months. Is that why you missed me?”

“You made me do that, throwing my stuff around. Coming home early. You ruined everything. You always do.”

“You are unbelievable. I have nothing more to say. Will you just leave”

You noticed in your peripheral vision Jim and Leonard heading in your direction.

“You need me.” He had walked round the table and was gripping your bicep like a vice. “I know you do. You're too weak and pathetic on your own”

You made an attempt to struggle but it only made him dig his fingers in more.

“Hey!” Jim shouted to get his attention. He let you go and stepped back. Leonard ran straight to you putting himself between you and your ex.

“Oh I might have known blondie would come running to your rescue. How long you been fucking then?”

“It's none of your business who she's fucking” Jim squared up to him. He was desperate to punch him. You could tell as you saw his fists pulsing at his sides.

“Jim” you voice coming out as more of a warning. You knew what could happen at any second even though you knew Jim could hold his own.

“Yeah ‘Jim’” His tone full of sarcasm. “I've seen some of those bitches you'd bring home. Always thought you had better taste man.” You could practically seem the venom dripping from him.

Leonard placed his hand on the small of your back as he whispered in your ear. “Just ignore him” as he began guiding towards the exit”

The action didn't go unnoticed “Ooh maybe it ain't blondie sticking his dick in waste ground.”

Jim threw a punch square to his face.

“You got two on the go now. Maybe I misjudged you. You're not the uptight, frigid bitch I thought you were.”

“That's enough” Jim shouted as he stood over him and Leonard stopped dead.

Your ex chuckled as he got to his feet, wiping the small trickle of blood from his mouth. “Did I ruin you that much that you turned into a desperate little cockslut. Giving up freely to anyone and everyone.”

Leonard had moved away from you  surprising quickly. When you turned to face him he had your ex pinned against the nearest wall, he forearm pressing into his throat. His voice practically a growl.

“Don't you ever talk about her like that. And don't you ever come anywhere near her again. She's not yours. She never will be.”

He leaned in even closer, applying more pressure to his throat. “And. If I ever hear that you've been anywhere near her. I swear I'll kill you myself.”

He released his hold letting him drop to the floor. Jim was already leading you out the building. You were shaking and fighting back tears. You felt sick. You allowed Jim to support you as you walked to the doors.

Jim wrapped you in his arms while you waited for Leonard outside.

“You're safe now. We've got you.” He spoke softly into your hair as he held you close. He only released you when Leonard made contact with you.

His arms wrapped you up in a protective and loving embrace as you began to sob. 

“Do you want me to come in with you?” Leonard asked as the three of you stood outside your apartment door.

You shook your head. “I just need a few minutes. Please.” You looked up into his hazel eyes feeling everything slowly, ever so slowly falling back into place. He nodded and kissed your head.

You turned to Jim “Thank you. Again.” you placed a small kiss on his cheek before entering your sanctuary.

Once the lock clicked into place you slid onto the floor and sobbed harder.


End file.
